Crime and Punishment
by Geysterboos
Summary: Set during Harry and friends' final year at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy decided to reignite his old rivalry with the Gryffindors, with unforeseeable outcomes... Pairing: Draco x Hermione (sort of, kind of implied, I guess)


Set during Harry and friends' final year at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy decided to reignite his old rivalry with the Gryffindors, with unforeseeable outcomes... Pairing: Draco x Hermione (sort of, kind of implied, I guess)

AN: My first story! Yay! Plox give me feedback, so I may improve. I sort of know that the subject matter of this fanfic is not everyone's cup of tea, but plox give me a chance, ya?

Crime and Punishment

For almost a decade, Harry Potter and his entourage of accursed Gryffindors had served as the bane of Draco's existence. Finally, he was about to get his revenge, thought Draco as he silently snook into the Gryffindor's dorm. After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry, Ron and Hermione had returned to Hogwarts to complete their education.

When Draco entered the Gryffindor's dorm, he wasted no time and set about his dark task. Suddenly, Harry, Ron and Hermione came in!

"What are you doing in here, Malfoy!? Look at that, Harry. Found ourselves some little rat to punish.!", said Ron.

"Oh God, please don't kill me!", cried Draco.

"No, Draco. Your punishment will be to take a shower!", Harry announced grimly.

"Oh...?", wondered the Draco aloud. Taking a shower didn't seem that bad a punishment to him.

Harry's usually emotionless stone face cracked into a smile of pure malevolence, as he added: "A GOLDEN SHOWER!"

"Oh No, everything but that!", cried Draco in total shock.

Hermione waved her wand and intoned "Vestimentis Denudatur!" and pointed it on Draco. At once, all of Dracore's clothes disappeared into the ether. (AN: Yup, that's actual Latin. Sure did my research on that one!) Desparetely, Draco tried to hide his tiny penis, that almoist disappeared within the masses of light blonde pubes that surrounded it with his hands. But to no avail! Ron and Harry carried the birching block from its corner into the centre of the room. Professor Dumbledore had used to punish them by birching them over the contraption- But with Dumbledore dead, the trusty old birching block was soon about to meet a new purpose.

Harry and Ron tied the naked nineteen year old Draco to the Birching Block and affixed his wrists and ankles with leathery rist and ankle cuffs. He was completely immobilised.

"Now, punishment of Golden Shower shall begin, yes!", said Hurry in a benign voice. Both he and Ron polled down their jeans and boxer shorts. Despite having lived together in this dorm for years, they were usually quite shy around each other and had never seen one another naked. This was a special opportunity though. Which was why they totally didn't bother right now. It was all about punishment the Draco for the Draco's transgressions.

"Now, punishment by Golden Showering shall begin, yes!", said Harry in a malign voice, and he and Ron began to piss simultaneously.  
"OMG, Noooo, PleaaassABURGHGHLLLllskslklj..." gurped Draco as two jets of piss hit him square on in the mouth. Both young men laughed and pissed in unison. He could taste the cheesy taste of Harry's piss quite distinctly from the carrotty flavour of Ron's urine. The stingy piss liquid got all up in his hair, soaking the blonde with stinking gold. His tearful eyes were burning with the sting of urine and the urine was also entering his brains by way of his nostrils.

All that Draco could think at this moment was: "Oh, God, please let it be over soon", while his entire world had the yellow tint of fresh piss. He was so relieved when Draco and Harry had pissed their last droplets of urine and pulled their trousers back over their hairy genitals.

"Plox, release me!", baked the Draco, while tears were streaming down his cheeks and buttocks. "I have so learned my lesson!"

"Sorry, Drixco, no can do.", said Hairy. "hermione hasn't pissed yet!"

Hermione blushed cutely. She was far to shy to piss in front of the guys!

"Don't worry about us, 'Moine! Harry and I will just turn around and you can piss without us looking.", suggested Ron.

And so it was, that the two men turned around, while Hermiione took of her skirts, tehrebye exposing her hairy, smelly cooch. She positioned her piss pipe right over Draco's head, with his upwards looking face locked tightly between her thighs. Then she opened the floodgates and a veritable geyser of urine (AN see? I spelled "geyeser" ruight!") shot downwards. Draco cried and screamed like a little gurl as the stinky yellow flood washed over him. Then he collapsed from exhaustion and shock.

Quickly., Hermoine covered herself up and then they undid Draco's bindings and put some clothes on him.

They brought the unconscious Draco to Madame Pommefrite, the school norse. She fixed him up good, and she also put a thermostat in his rectum, because that's what she liked at that time.

AN: That was my first story, what do you think? Plox review, but now flames, yes? Flames will be put in the fireplace where they belong!


End file.
